


5 Things Atsumu Carries Around For Emergency + 1 Thing Sakusa Carries For Atsumu

by keishouta



Series: it's rotten work being with me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Mysophobia, Pining, Post-Time Skip, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: Atsumu has given up on being subtle with his crush on Sakusa.His idea of flirting is nothing short of chaotic.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: it's rotten work being with me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822786
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1072





	5 Things Atsumu Carries Around For Emergency + 1 Thing Sakusa Carries For Atsumu

**1.**

Sakusa revels in the exhaustion of his body after another match won. The roaring cheers from the audience pound in his ears as he looks at the array of MSBY banners hanging from the bleachers. The teams bow to each other and the fans run from their seats to the barrier, carrying their notebooks and pens. He rarely participates in events like this. Their long-time fans know that too, and never press him for high-fives and signatures the way they do with his teammates.

But today, a little boy screams his name. He holds out a pen and a blank page of a notebook towards him. He's even wearing the MSBY #15 fan jersey.

Sakusa's hand twitches. He genuinely does not want to disappoint the young boy, but the multitude of germs on the pen is screaming at him. He briefly considers sucking it up for his fan and scrubbing his hand sore in the bathroom later, but someone taps him on the shoulder. He unconsciously flinches, but relaxes when he realizes it's Atsumu.

"Need a pen, Omi-kun?" There is a smug, lazy grin on his face, the kind Sakusa knows he likes to do when there are cameras on him.

Sakusa gingerly takes the pen from Atsumu and turns back to the boy. He asks him what his name is and autographs across the page. The boy jumps in excitement and thanks him profusely. He thinks maybe seeing that reaction would have made the germ exposure worth it.

"Miya," Sakusa calls, holding the pen out. "Thanks."

"Yer very welcome," Atsumu drawls. Then he winks at Sakusa, and the sounds of screaming fans grow louder behind him.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, because two can play at this game, and he hates losing. He angles his body away from the cameras, and winks back at Atsumu. Atsumu proceeds to trip over his own feet.

And if 'Atsumu trips' trends on Twitter the following hour, it really isn't his fault.

**2.**

The first thing the team notices about Sakusa when he enters the locker room are his red, puffy eyes that seem like they've been rubbed raw. This is very odd because firstly, Sakusa refuses to touch his face with his hands, especially if he's in public. Secondly, it implies that something is wrong with Sakusa's body, which is an extremely rare occurrence.

"Wow, Omi-omi, ya look like crap." Atsumu assaults him right away.

"Have you been crying?" Bokuto asks.

Sakusa glares at them. "No." His audibly congested voice betrays him.

"Are you sick again?" Hinata pipes in.

Sakusa bristles. "No, I am not sick. If I was, I wouldn't have turned up for practice. I am fine, now may I please change in peace?"

The members drop the subject and slowly trickle out to the court, until the setter and him are the only two left. Atsumu casually leans by the wall, smirking. "Lemme guess, allergies?" Sakusa's expression instantly tells him he's correct. "Why didn't ya take yer meds at home?"

"It hit me on the way here." Sakusa pauses. "How did you know?"

"My mum has allergies. 'Samu too, actually. That's the one gene I didn't inherit and thank god I didn't." Atsumu smiles. "Ya want meds? I got some in my bag."

"Why do you carry allergy medicine with you?" Sakusa asks, and immediately has to turn away to stifle a sneeze in his mask, apologising quickly after.

"Bless ya. I used to carry extra for 'Samu back in high school, then I got used to carryin' them around, I guess." He digs the pills out his bag and passes them over.

"Thanks." Sakusa removes his mask and swallows the pills.

"Wow, how do ya look pretty even with allergies?"

Sakusa freezes.

Atsumu cringes. "That came out my mouth without permission. Ignore me." He spins around and quickly leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

The corners of Sakusa's lips lift, he doesn't think he wants to ignore it.

**3.**

"Omi-omi, yer stare could kill right now. Ya don't wanna scare children, do ya?"

Sakusa is furious. A stranger who wasn't looking where he was running had bumped straight into Sakusa, spilling his drink all over him. His front is disgustingly sticky and covered in the germs of a complete stranger.

Atsumu is pushing him to the nearest toilet. "I'm not sure what's scarier, yer face now or a knife pointed straight at me. We're nearly there, Omi-kun, hang on for a bit more."

The second Sakusa steps into the toilet, he tears the contaminated shirt off and throws it.

Atsumu chokes. "That was not what I was expectin'. Hey, have ya been working more on yer abs-"

"Let's go." Sakusa growls, breaking Atsumu's constant babble that has not stopped since the offending drink was spilled on him.

"Woah woah woah," Atsumu blocks the exit. "Go where? Yer shirtless."

"I'm not being in a public toilet longer than necessary," Sakusa answers.

Atsumu laughs nervously. "Isn't public nudity against the law or somethin'?"

"I am not nude, Miya. Let's go."

"Woah, hold on, I have a spare shirt in my bag. Put it on, okay? So we don't get arrested?"

Sakusa squints at him, then at the shirt.

"I swear it's clean," Atsumu pleads. "Smell it if ya don't believe me."

"I will not be smelling the shirt." Sakusa reluctantly snatches it from him and pulls it over his head.

It smells like detergent.

"Better?" Sakusa scowls.

"Strangely, I think I actually prefer the other-"

Sakusa ignores him and promptly storms past him. "I need to have a shower."

Atsumu rushes after him. "But ya have been workin' more on yer abs, right? I don't remember them lookin' like that last time-"

Sakusa crinkles his nose. "Do I even want to know why you remember what my muscles used to look like?"

"Because it's not like I can turn my sight off at the gym, duh," Atsumu answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can just," Sakusa narrows his eyes, "not look at me in the gym."

"Yeah but consider this, maybe I wanna look at ya."

Sakusa halts. "And why exactly do you want to look at me?"

Atsumu opens his mouth and then closes it. "I didn't think this through enough," he squeaks. "Um, for motivation?"

Sakusa fixes his gaze on Atsumu. "Is that so?"

Atsumu sucks in a long breath. "Omi, yer scarin' me."

Sakusa purses his lips in thought. "Motivation is important when working out. You may continue staring at me in the gym."

Atsumu's eyes nearly bulge out his head and he clutches at his chest. "Oh god, I can't take any more, I'm weak."

"If you're done being dramatic," Sakusa says coolly, and makes a mental note to wear something nicer to the gym next time.

**4.**

Atsumu had asked Sakusa out to the festival together on a whim, fully expecting to be rejected. To his astonishment, Sakusa had accepted, on a few conditions that he had no objection to. They never walked where it was particularly crowded or got on popular rides, but it made Atsumu perfectly content just to spend time with him.

Even with the hustle and bustle of the crowd, Atsumu still manages to hear his stomach grumble. His nose catches the aroma of a nearby stall and he excitedly tugs Sakusa's jacket sleeve. "Wanna share some fries, Omi-omi?"

Sakusa frowns. Festival food, or any type of finger food in general, is one of the banes of his existence. However, he is hungry too.

Atsumu interprets his silence as disapproval. "Not a fan of fries? Fine by me. What about churros? Onion rings?"

Sakusa hates explaining himself, or rather he hates people's reactions after he does so, but it cannot be avoided anymore. "It's not so much the type of food."

"Oh, ya don't eat fried stuff, yer one of those health buffs," Atsumu guesses.

Sakusa looks at him incredulously. "We're professional athletes?"

"I was joking," Atsumu laughs. "Then what is it?"

Sakusa hesitates. "If I tell you, you can't make fun of me."

"Why would I do that? Am I that kind of person?"

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Atsumu holds his palm up. "Nope. Just tell me."

"I don't enjoy... picking food up with my bare hands," Sakusa says.

Realisation dawns on Atsumu, then his face lights up. "That's no problem at all! What if I asked for the tiny forks they sometimes give? Or I brought tissues today, would that work?"

Sakusa's eyebrows go even higher. "You brought tissues?"

"Yeah!" Atsumu exclaims, digging a small travel pack out of his pocket and displaying it proudly.

Sakusa stares at the tissue pack in amazement. Though slightly crumpled, it's new, unopened. It's respect, consideration and thoughtfulness all packaged into a small plastic pack.

Then, Atsumu leans into him and whispers, "Or I could feed it to ya, if ya prefer that."

The bubble bursts. Sakusa smacks Atsumu's arm. "Shut up and get ketchup."

Atsumu guffaws, then he performs a mock salute. "Yes sir, I won't forget the ketchup."

Sakusa's head ducks down in an attempt to hide his amused laugh. When he looks back up, Atsumu is gawking at him with his mouth agape. "Omi, that was so cute."

Sakusa grabs Atsumu by the jaw and slams his mouth shut for him. "You're going to catch flies."

Atsumu brings his fingers up to caress the spots where Sakusa manhandled him. He thinks he can still feel the remnants of his touch.

"What?" Sakusa asks.

Atsumu bends his upper body forwards and points to his face. "Will ya do that again? It was actually really ho-"

"I can slap you really hard," Sakusa hisses through his teeth, and hopes his mask covers the blush rising on his cheeks.

"I'm cool with that too, honestly, I-"

"Fries, Miya. The fries."

"How can ya think about food at this moment?" Atsumu whines.

"If you get the fries now, I'll allow you to feed me one fry."

Atsumu runs like he has never run before to the stall.

**5.**

Sakusa cannot control the amount of hand sanitizer he uses in a day. On good days, he gets by with regular-sized drops every few hours, and on other days, he lathers it on like a cream. The alcohol dries his skin out, but it is a sacrifice he's willing to make.

"Yer hands look dry, Omi-omi."

Sakusa blinks. "And?"

"Do ya own moisturizer?" Atsumu asks.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I own moisturizer."

Atsumu puts both arms up. "Didn't mean to offend or anythin', but ya should put some on."

"I will, at home," Sakusa replies.

"Ya don't have any here? It's cold out, yer skin will tear," Atsumu points out.

"I'll survive."

Atsumu zips the side pouch of his bag open and pulls out a travel-sized tube of moisturizer. "I brought mine, ya can have some."

Sakusa tilts his head. "You bring moisturizer to practice?"

"Only in the winter," Atsumu answers proudly.

Sakusa begins to refuse but Atsumu cuts him off by squeezing a dollop of cream out into the middle of his palm and heading towards Sakusa. "Come."

Sakusa's eyes involuntarily widen and he feels himself recoil.

Atsumu immediately stops in his tracks. "Shit, Omi, I wasn't thinkin' straight." He takes a few steps back. "Sorry, I should've just passed the-"

"It's okay!" Sakusa blurts out before he can regret it.

"What?"

Sakusa slowly brings his hands forwards. "You can... do it."

Atsumu looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Yer sure?"

Sakusa nods once, and continues to hold his hands out expectantly.

Atsumu is utterly confused, but he walks to Sakusa, gently grasps his hands in his, and spreads the moisturizer around. Starting at the top, moving to his knuckles, then to his fingers, massaging into every crevice and not missing a spot.

"They're really dry, Omi," Atsumu breathes out. He just realized how close they're standing.

Sakusa is holding his breath. He doesn't reply, lets himself fully take in the feeling.

"There, all done." Atsumu finally looks up and unexpectedly into Sakusa's eyes. His hands drop and Sakusa misses them.

"W-was that okay? Yer kinda quieter than usual." Atsumu remarks nervously.

Sakusa tears his gaze away from Atsumu, the eye contact they were holding was getting a bit too intense for his liking. He looks at his hands. "Thanks, they feel better."

Atsumu breaks into a smile of relief. "Yer welcome. We're volleyball players, gotta take care of them."

When Sakusa gets home, he almost doesn't want to wash his hands to keep the moisturizer there. Almost.

**+1.**

Sometimes the stress of being a volleyball player in the media spotlight takes a toll on Atsumu, as much as he detests to admit it. At this point, he's used to it - the negative comments, the legacy of the Miya twins, his public persona - but that unfortunately does not mean it hurts any less.

Sakusa texts him to hang out and Atsumu declines the offer for the first time. As much as he would never decline an opportunity to see his beautiful teammate, he simply wants to sulk and mope right now, so he sends an apology.

What he fails to expect is Sakusa knocking on his apartment door half an hour later.

"Omi? What are ya doin' here?"

"I came to check on you."

Atsumu chuckles but it is an empty, hollow sound. "Make yerself at home." He moves aside to let Sakusa in, then flops onto the couch.

Sakusa stands awkwardly in the middle of his living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just in a bad mood today." Atsumu rubs his temples. "Didn't wanna spread my bad mood to ya, ya didn't have to come."

Sakusa warily sits down on the couch.

Atsumu's brows furrow slightly. "Ya good, Omi-kun? If I had known ya were comin' over, I would've cleaned a little bit. Do ya wanna stand together?" He starts to push himself to his feet but Sakusa grabs him by the wrist and stops him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakusa asks.

Atsumu flashes a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Nah, it's just same old stuff. It'll pass, but I appreciate it."

Sakusa fidgets with his fingers. "What would make you feel better?"

Atsumu half-heartedly shrugs. "I don't know. A hug?"

Sakusa bites hard on his bottom lip and takes a deep breath before asking, "Do you want a hug?"

Atsumu studies him. "Who are ya and what've ya done with Omi-kun?"

"Miya."

"Ya don't have to force yerself, Omi. Havin' ya sittin' here next to me is good enough for me."

It isn't the answer that Sakusa is looking for. He pulls Atsumu forward and wraps his arms around him. Atsumu sucks in a gasp. Then, a teary laugh bubbles out of him. He brings his arms up to return the embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sakusa's neck.

"Omi, if ya wanted a hug, ya could've just said so," Atsumu sniffles, and his voice breaks slightly in the end.

Sakusa squeezes tighter as his teammate tries to collect himself in his hold. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Atsumu is the one to pull apart first. "Thanks Omi, that must've irked ya out a lot, but I feel better." He swipes a finger under his eyes. "I don't know if ya came over just to hug me, but do ya mind stayin'? I don't mind if ya needa clean or shower first, I kinda don't wanna be alone now. But it's okay if ya aren't up to it, I can call 'Samu or-"

"I'll stay," Sakusa interrupts Atsumu mid-nervous rambling.

Atsumu stares at him apprehensively. "Yer sure? Do ya need anythin'?"

"Maybe if you told me where the bathroom was," Sakusa trails off sheepishly.

"Oh god, of course," Atsumu leads him to his bathroom. Then, he lays down a towel on the space next to him on the couch. Sakusa gives a curious expression when he sees it. He pats the towel and smiles, and this time his eyes twinkle slightly. "It's fresh out the dryer. Sit, I'm picking out a movie."

And Sakusa has to control his emotions because _he's laid down a towel for him._ He sits, close enough their thighs make contact.

"Someone's touchy today," Atsumu remarks.

Sakusa hums. "Only sometimes."

**Sakusa carries his heart on his sleeve for Atsumu.**

**Author's Note:**

> later, at onigiri miya:  
> atsumu: and he just grabs my jaw, like hard, and he pushes up and slams my mouth shut, and i swear to god, at that moment-  
> osamu: ya interrupted my onigiri-making just to tell me ya like it rough in bed?  
> atsumu: well... yeah? that's what twin brothers are for?  
> osamu: (looks at the camera like in the office)  
> atsumu: and then i fed him a fry. A FRY.  
> osamu: oh my god
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Would love to know what you think so leave a comment!


End file.
